


Third Time's...the Charm?

by Beth H (bethbethbeth)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Corgis, Crack, M/M, Metafiction, Multi, Non-graphic corgi shenanigans, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbethbeth/pseuds/Beth%20H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Clint are transformed into corgis...again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's...the Charm?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidniteMarauder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidniteMarauder/gifts).



> So...there was a discussion an hour or so ago about just how many "transformed into a corgi" stories there are in _The Avengers_ fandom (a trope which - I must admit - I kind of love), and...this happened. I wish I were of an age where I could explain it away with reference to "drinking too much Mountain Dew during science class," but as I am long past that age, I suppose I'll just have to take responsibility for the whole damned thing. :)

"Oh, come on!" Tony said, shaking his head at the two dogs sitting beside each other at the foot of his bed. "This is the third time this month. And why's it always corgis? Bruce? Why's it always corgis And why's it always these two?"

"I'm sleeping, Tony."

"You're not sleeping. You're talking to me."

"I'm talking in my sleep."

"Tony," Pepper murmured. "Let Bruce sleep."

"But Pepper...look."

Pepper sighed, then pushed up on one elbow and looked toward the foot of the bed. "Oh it's...oh! Good morning, Phil. Good morning, Clint."

The two corgis barked in reply.

Pepper grinned. "They really are cute."

"No" Tony said, shaking his head. "This isn't cute. This is creepy magic...."

"Creepy _cute_ magic," Bruce muttered without opening his eyes.

"Fine," Tony said. "Creepy cute magic - and I'm only agreeing with you, Brucie, because I'm currently basking in afterglow. Anyway, I'm telling you, Pepper, it's not a good sign that you're able to tell them apart so easily; it means these man-to-corgi transformations are happening way too frequently."

Pepper frowned. "Are you telling me you can't tell them apart, Tony?"

Tony glanced at the grinning corgi on the right side and the expressionless corgi on the left, then shrugged.

"Not the point, Pep."

"What _is_ the point then, Tony?"

"Gah!" Tony fell back against the headrest, his hand clutching at his arc reactor. "Where the hell did you come from, Romanov?"

"Russia," Natasha said with a grin. "Morning, Pepper."

"Hi, Natasha."

"Sorry about the interruption. I suspect Agents Coulson and Barton were just looking for someone to take them out to..."

Both dogs barked in unison, cutting off her words.

"Oh for heaven's sake," she said, rolling her eyes. "There's no reason to be embarrassed. It's a natural function. Come along you two...time for walkies."

Tony _almost_ laughed, but the look he received from the corgi on the left said "If you so much as smile, I will find a way of developing opposable thumbs in the next twenty seconds and then I will end you," which made him swallow his grin down before it had a chance to surface.

"Okay, so...um...have fun doing whatever it is you're going to do...outside. See you...when you transform back. Or, you know...at breakfast. Whichever comes first."

Natasha nodded, then snapped her fingers and walked toward the bedroom door, the two corgis trotting after her on their stubby little legs.

Tony shook his head. "Shouldn't we...try to do something about this? Contact Thor at least. Something?"

"Maybe," said Bruce, speaking into the pillow he was currently sharing with Pepper. "Or maybe we could wait on that until after we...you know."

Pepper raised her hand. "I second the nomination for 'you know.'"

Tony grinned and slid back under the covers. "Well then...it's unanimous. All interested parties appear to be supporting a postponement of corgi deliberations until after 'you know.'"

* * *

"Stop it," Natasha hissed, trying to look anywhere but at the floor of the elevator car. "I know this is the first time you've _both_ been transformed at the same time, but show some self restraint. You're in a public elevator, for God's sake!"

"If it's any consolation, Agent Romanov," said JARVIS, "it appears as if the...gentlemen will have completed their entirely consensual recreational activity by the time the three of you reach the lobby."

Natasha shuddered. "That's really no consolation at all, JARVIS."

"My most sincere apologies, Agent Romanov," said JARVIS, sounding not the least bit sincere. 

"You're laughing, aren't you JARVIS?" Natasha said, still averting her eyes from the elevator floor. "Somehow - secretly - you're laughing."

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean, Agent Romanov."

Natasha sighed. "Exactly as I thought."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Doodle for Beth H's Third Time's...the Charm?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/696669) by [ratcreature](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature)
  * [[Podfic] Third Time's...the Charm?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/745126) by [Beth H (bethbethbeth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbethbeth/pseuds/Beth%20H), [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles)




End file.
